


Liberi

by AriaAlways



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAlways/pseuds/AriaAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about children of the Final Fantasy games. Includes OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberi

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve decided to start up this 100 themes challenge thing I saw floating around the internet some time ago. I’ve also decided that they are all going to be about children, so a lot of chapters will have my personal headcanon futurekids. Mostly more recent FF series’ but there will a few pre-VII stories, and not in any particular order.
> 
> Theme: If
> 
> Series: Final Fantasy VII

_A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,_   
_A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl._   
  
_A little ray of sunshine -_   
_I want to know if you think she looks good in the pink,_   
_That grandma has bought her ... our own little daughter._

Little Ray of Sunshine - Axiom 

 

Zack Fair walked down the hospital corridor, two-year-old Malachi held in one arm, and four-year-old Griffin holding the hand of the other, both boys clutching gifts. Malachi had both arms wrapped around a large bouquet of flowers, making it hard for Zack to see where he was going. Griffin had a bag slung over one shoulder, one hand hoisting it up so it didn’t drag on the floor. The young brothers’ eyes widened with excitement as Zack turned and entered the doorway of a ward with them. 

Aerith sat in the bed nearest the window, a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Griffin let go of his father’s hand and ran towards her, whilst Malachi wriggled around in Zack’s arms to get a better look. 

“What’s her name?” Griffin asked, standing on tiptoe to see the bundle in his mother’s arms. She smiled down at him, and Zack picked him up and set both boys down on the edge of the bed. 

“This is your new baby sister, Lily.” Said Aerith softly, adjusting the blankets slightly so the newborn could be better seen. 

“Grandma said it’d be a girl!” exclaimed Griffin, opening the bag at his side and rummaging in it for a moment, then pulling out a knitted pink hat and booties, both with a white flower pattern on them. “She said to bring these!” 

“Elmyra sent the flowers too, and made me promise to bring her tomorrow.” grinned Zack, bringing over a nearby chair and sitting next to the bed.

Aerith passed the sleeping baby to Zack, then took the flowers Malachi had placed on her legs and smelled them, closing her eyes and smiling again. “They’re beautiful. What about your parents?” 

“Called them while the boys were getting ready.” Said Zack, cradling the tiny figure as if she were made of glass. Malachi reached out tentatively, and Lily grabbed his finger in her sleep. “Mom’s really happy to finally have a granddaughter. I think she and Elmyra are gonna try and outdo each other with dresses.” 

Aerith laughed, and Lily suddenly woke, her face scrunched up. There was a moment of silence, and suddenly she erupted into cries, making Malachi withdraw his finger quickly. 

“Shh, it’s okay Lily.” Zack soothed, rocking her. “It’s okay-” 

Cloud sat bolt upright in bed. It took a moment to realise he had been awoken from his dream by crying. He felt Tifa shifting groggily next to him, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. “I got it,” he whispered, and she gave a small sigh of thanks, curling back into a comfortable position. 

Cloud pushed back the sheets on his side of the bed and rose off the mattress. Moving quietly, he walked across the room to the source of the crying, lifting her gently out of the crib, and began rocking her. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Aericka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have part of a song/poem relating to children/parents/families/etc at the beginning of each piece. I’ve started collecting some but if you know of any you think would fit I would appreciate it if you let me know.


End file.
